


Show Off

by nhasablog



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Strange is being a show off and the cloak decides to give him a bit of a reality check.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Okay, so Strange liked showing off when he knew he was good at something. It was a quirk of his that had left him few close friends in the workplace, since people either admired him from afar or were snarky in his presence. It hadn’t bothered him back then, and to be fair it didn’t bother him now, but he reckoned it was mostly because now everyone around him excelled in their particular skills. Their skills weren’t related in the same way things were in the medical world.

For example, he knew Tony Stark couldn’t do what he could, just like he couldn’t do all that Stark could, and rather than being jealous or passive aggressive about it they just worked together to defeat whatever they had to defeat. It was working quite well.

But sometimes Strange still felt like showing off. It was like a drug, and once he got a hit he wouldn’t be able to stop.

So he spent a long weekend showing off, mostly to Tony, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe because people always assumed Stark was a hard cookie to crack, even though Strange had had to spend approximately five minutes in his presence to realize he loved being impressed. Strange liked impressing him.

Mostly, they’d been talking science, and Strange had made sure to be thorough. No mistakes here, even though Stark didn’t judge mistakes. But Stark had raised his eyebrows in approvement several times, and maybe Strange was getting slightly too much hubris.

At least the cloak seemed to think so.

He only had time to smirk smugly after Stark nodded in agreement at something he’d said before the cloak practically wiped it off his face as it flew onto him, limiting his movements by wrapping itself around him. Strange could almost feel it rolling its nonexistent eyes.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. If there was one thing he wasn’t ashamed of admitting that he didn’t get it was this cloak.

“Did it reply?” Tony deadpanned.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it- oh no.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Oh no, what?”

“No, no, no, no, come on now.”

“What? What’s it doing?”

“It’s being stup- stop!” Strange cursed the cloak internally as laughter bubbled up his throat. He’d never be able to live down the day the cloak found out he was ticklish.

He’d never be able to live down this moment either.

“Ah, I get it,” Tony said, and Strange caught a glimpse of his grin. “It’s tickling you.”

“No, no, it’s- stop it!”

The cloak wasn’t at it for long. It never was. Strange knew it backed off quickly this time due to Tony witnessing it all, but Strange almost wished it had kept it up. Tony’s smirk was dangerous.

“That was interesting,” he said as Strange calmed down, inhaling precious oxygen. “Does it do that often?”

“Too often for my liking.”

“Maybe it knows exactly what its doing.”

Strange cleared his throat. “Maybe. Now, what will I have to do to make you forget you saw that?”

“There’s literally no way I can forget seeing that, unless you knocked me out and gave me amnesia, which I don’t think you will.” Tony reached out to poke his ribs, an action Strange hadn’t expected him to do. He recoiled with a somewhat embarrassing yelp.

“What-”

“Fascinating. What’s your worst spot? You know. For science.”

“How could that be for science?”

“It just is.” Tony gave his side a scribble, and Strange jumped away and willed his blush to  _not spread_  please and thank you.

“If you don’t have a hypothesis I’m not contributing.”

“Okay, how about this? Do your magic powers or whatever affect your sensitivity?”

“That’s stupid.”

“Nothing’s stupid until we’ve tried it. Stand still.”

“Stark, no.”

“Come on. It’d be interesting.”

“Not in the slightest- Stark!”

Tony wasn’t listening, but he wasn’t making a big attempt at hiding his amused grin either. Merely reached out to poke and prod at Strange’s upper body. Truly, when has his life started moving in this direction?

Okay, he was having kind of fun. Kind of.

“Smile, Wizard!”

“I’m going tohoho-”

“To what? Giggle at me? Wow, I’m so scared.”

“Better be careful, Stahahark.”

“I’m absolutely terrified.”

Strange didn’t get to show off much more that weekend.


End file.
